


Yuletied Up

by zetuslapetus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetuslapetus/pseuds/zetuslapetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, how may cursed Mistletoe are there around Hogwarts? Well, one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuletied Up

Rose Weasley exhaled, impatiently tapping her shoes against the smooth concrete floor of the East wing. He was late.

_Again_.

She had never reprimanded him, as it wasn't her place to do so, nor her nature, but he was honestly grinding on her last nerve. Scorpius Malfoy was the epitome of Slytherin, cunning and only looking out for himself. _Breathe_ , she reminded herself. Only one week until winter holidays. Only one week until freedom. Nevertheless, not even the happy thoughts of Grandma Molly's Pumpkin Pie could calm her.

She was fuming, and when she heard giggling coming from the top of the staircase, her head began pounding. He was walking - no, he was _sauntering,_ taking his time, ushering a younger Ravenclaw with his arm snug around her middle. When he spotted Rose, his smile faltered a bit, and when they reached the bottom of the stairs, he whispered something in the younger girls ear and she let out another giggle, nodding. She gave Rose a small smile before taking off down the hall.

"Are you taking a piss, Malfoy?" she spoke as soon as the girl was out of earshot.

His eyebrows arched into his hairline and he let out a little laugh. "Language, Weasley," he began walking without her.

"You're supposed to reprimand, not -"

"I know what I'm supposed to do," he hissed, ignoring her as she strode to catch up.

"Obviously," she snapped back. "Maybe you don't care about any of this, but I do. And, and If you can't do your job, Malfoy -"

"What, Weasley? You're going to report me?" He stopped and turned towards Rose.

"If I was going to report you, I would have done it months ago," She refused to be the first one to look away, but he frowned as his eyes focused above her head, to the ceiling.

"What?" she turned, following his glare.

"What is that?" He took his wand out, and before she could say a word, he cast a Lumos charm which unsuccessfully bounced back at him, knocking his wand out of his hand.

Before Rose could even point her wand at the ceiling, a rough, leathery, green vine wrapped around her wrists, pinning them together. She let out a scream as it pulled her towards Malfoy who was becoming overpowered himself. She smacked into his chest, and the vine forced his arms around her.

"Bloody fuck!" Scorpius hissed as the vine finally stopped pulling and tightening, instead it slithered along, making quiet, almost scratchy noises.

"What did you do?" Rose let out a muffled grunt. "I can't breathe!" She tipped her head backwards out of his chest, inhaling hard.

"I didn't _do_ anything. It's a bloody curse," He shifted, almost causing them to tip over.

Rose let out a scream. "Stop moving! It hurts."

"Only if you stop screaming in my ear," he turned his head, hissing into her ear, his lips almost touching her.

"Okay," she let out a breath and wiggled her shoulders which only caused the vine to tighten even harder.

"Weasley," Scorpius let out a warning groan. "Wheres your wand?" He looked down in between them, but the only thing he saw was red hair, everywhere.

_Fuck._

"I dropped it when it grabbed me," she whispered.

"Great," he rolled his eyes.

"Do you smell that?" She whispered against his robes.

Merlin, the only thing he could smell was her. His eyes snapped shut and he tried his best to calm his breathing.

Think. _Think_.

"It's mistletoe!" She whispered again.

And she was right. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards her slightly.

"I don't think it can _hear_ you, Weasley."

"Shut up." She pushed against his chest with both hands, and the vine tightened again.

"Stop moving," he hissed. "So what now?"

She was quiet.

"Weasley, I'm talking to _you_ , obviously," he mocked her.

"Well," she mumbled. "Its mistletoe, I can only think of one thing."

It took him a second before he realized what she was alluding to.

"Oh, you've got to be joking."

"It's not exactly Christmas morning for me either," she snapped. "Unless you can think of something else."

After a second, he let out a breath, and turned his head towards her.

"Alright," he mumbled and took one step, then another.

"What are you -" she squealed, her hands grabbing at the front of his robes. When she felt the wall at her back, she looked up at him for the first time.

He was much taller then she'd realized, and he squinted as his eyes traveled to her lips. She could feel his heart beating, and she tightened her hold on his robes as he leaned in. The second his lips touched hers the vines loosened up.

The first thing that popped into her head was how soft his lips were, and how long it has been since she'd kissed someone. His head tilted to the side, and he nudged her lips open with his own. The vines started slithering, making noises again, but this time they were loosening up. He pulled back and took a deep breath.

"It's working," he whispered against her lips, and she nodded inaudibly. Their lips met again, and she felt his tongue softly glide across her lower lip, which she welcomed with her own. His hands were loose enough to run across her lower back, and she kept her hold on his robes, tugging at them as the enthusiasm of the kiss grew.

She lost herself in his mouth, and she hadn't realized it, but she was moaning, and it seemed to spur Scorpius on even more. 

When she finally heard herself, she noticed that the scratching noise had stopped. She pulled back, letting go of his robes, flattening her hands against his chest. He pulled back, inhaled and leaned back in, catching her lower lip before she could move away. She shook her head, and gave him a slight push which finally registered for him. She slid her hands down his chest, taking a deep breath, she bent down, picked her wand up, and muttered a spell at the piece of mistletoe by their feet. The plant burst into flames, and Scorpius stepped away from her, running his hand through his already messy hair.

"Bloody hell, Weasley," his voice deep, strange. She pocketed her wand, not looking up at him, and took off down the hall.


End file.
